


Lluvia

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [12]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, arrepentimiento, relación inseperada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade se arrepiente de haberse alejado de Spidey. Peter se deprime por lo que pudo haber sido y Matt... bueno, quizá haya algo más que solo amistad en sus intenciones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que a nadie le gusto mi corto anterior... *se va aun rincón a llorar*... aun así, aquí esta una especie de continuación

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales era el único sonido en aquella habitación. La usualmente ruidosa ciudad parecía dormir bajo las gotas de agua que caían sobre ella. Un largo suspiro rompió el perfecto silencio, seguido del chirrido de un colchón. Lentos pasos cruzaron el cuarto hasta llegar a la ventana y un nuevo suspiro se dejó escuchar.

 

[Estas muy melancólico hoy]

<Es culpa de la lluvia, tiene un no sé qué…>

[No hablo de ti tonto… hablo de él…]

<Ya no te preocupas por mi… sniff>

-Basta- dijo el mercenario con voz grave e irritada

<¿Aun sigues triste por lo de Spidey? ¡Ya superalo!>

[Tiene razón, además, era lo mejor para el chico. Si nos involucrabamos con él, terminaríamos arruinandole la vida]

<Prácticamente nos debe gratitud eterna>

-Tsk…- pegó la frente en el cristal y soltó otro suspiro

<¡¡Se nos desinfla!! ¡¡Llamen a los bomberos!!>

[Tonto…]

—————————————————————————————

Las pocas personas que quedaban en las calles se refugiaban bajo las marquesinas de los negocios o corrían a toda velocidad a la calidez de sus hogares. Lo que había empezado como una simple llovizna se había tornado en un diluvio en cosa de pocos minutos; aunque eso poco le importaba al joven enmascarado, que desde la azotea de una tienda de comida rápida vigilaba la ciudad.

-No es bueno para tu salud estar bajo la lluvia Spiderman- una conocida voz se dejó oír a pesar del estruendo de la tormenta.

-Me quede sin agua, así que pensé, ¿Por qué desperdiciar una ducha gratis?

Se giró lo suficiente para ver de reojo la estoica figura de Daredevil, quien se acercaba a paso apresurado hacia él con una sombrilla en la mano. De repente, la lluvia que había estado golpeando sin piedad su cuerpo se esfumó, dejando paso a la cálida presencia del hombre sin miedo.

-No has sido tú desde hace días Peter… ¿que ocurre?

-No se de que me hablas, no me pasa nada- ante el gruñido que escapó de la garganta del abogado, solo le quedó soltar otro suspiro- de acuerdo, de acuerdo… Jeeez, olvidé que eres un detector de mentiras ambulante- otro suspiro, últimamente era lo único que hacía- la otra noche…

-¿Es por Mary Jane no? Aun sigues pensando en lo que pudo ser- no era una pregunta.

-…-el castaño se quedó confundido, ¿por qué Matt pensaba tal cosa? hace meses que había superado lo de MJ, si estaba sí era por…- claro, aun no me hago a la idea de que lo nuestro terminó- las palabras salían solas de su boca, era mejor así- aun sigo pensando que ella merece algo mejor, pero ya sabes Mattie, aun la extraño.

-Es normal, Pete, después de todo duraron ¿qué, 2 años? Eso es mucho, al menos para nuestra línea de trabajo- se sentó junto a él y le pasó el brazo libre alrededor de los hombros- será difícil, pero seguirás adelante, eres un chico muy fuerte…

-Gracias- recargó su cabeza en el brazo del otro y soltó una pequeña risita- ahora debo ser yo quien pregunte que te pasa, estas muy, considerado el día de hoy- cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el paraguas- de seguro es el clima.

-Si…- un ligero sonrojo se adueñó de las mejillas del mayor, quien ladeaba un poco el rostro para que Spiderman no lo viera- … debe ser el clima.

_“Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz Peter”_

**Author's Note:**

> Saben que amo? el chocolate, kilos y kilos de chocolate


End file.
